freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ennard
FNaF: SL = is a mixture of endoskeletons and presumed to be one of the two main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location alongside Circus Baby, the main mascot of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. He is only present on Night 5, and is hostile if certain requirements are met. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronic endoskeletons, implied to be of the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, bearing an appearance reminiscent to that of the Puppet. Supporting this are the several eyes belonging to the said four. Ennard appears rather bulky in shape and human-like in build. It also has long, null teeth that are similar to Ballora's endoskeleton. His jaw is entirely covered by drooling wires. The head alone has clear blue eyes, though the right eye is drooping in a "lazy" style, while the left one appears to be similar to Funtime Freddy's. Interestingly, several eyes from his body belong to the other animatronics (except Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena). A list of identified eyes are listed as follows: *A yellow eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the left shin belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. Stray wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Some wires even have wires poking out at their ends. Each hand sports four tubed fingers ending with smaller wires. His lower legs are spring-shaped, but the left has smaller springs and covered with more wires. His feet are similar to Circus Baby's, but sports six - four together and two apart - wires as toes. The toes have smaller wires coming out. Both arms resemble the human skeleton's forearm parts, the ulna and radius. While Ennard has no suit to cover his endoskeleton, he is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask with four face-plates from the Primary Control Module. He also wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle top. The mask sports ears, thin russet (red/brown) eyebrows, and a red clown nose. Like an actual mask, it does not cover the wearer's head. From the middle of his chest, Ennard also has a big red button similar to that of BB's. The button is missing at times where Ennard does not have his mask. The only times that Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts & Service during Night 5. His button is missing as well. From the Extra menu, his first teaser, the Scooping Room during the Real Ending, and at the end of the Fake Ending, the left side of the mask remains opened. Behavior Parts & Service Ennard will make his first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the guise of being Ballora's scooped endoskeleton. If the player is not fast enough typing in the keypad or types a wrong number, Ennard will jumpscare the player, replaying the section. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will follow the player to Funtime Auditorium, where he will jumpscare the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions, attempt to enter the Private Room if they don't have the keycard (in this case, the computer voice will call out "ACCESS DENIED", followed by Ennard's jumpscare), or flash the beacon. Scooping Room In the "Real Ending", when the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal himself behind the glass windows of the room. Circus Baby's voice (presumably being used by Ennard) will then tell the player about his plan to use their body to assimilate into human society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. In the PC version, a cutscene plays afterward displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, he then opens his eyes to show purple irises, thus revealing his plan succeeded. Private Room In the "Fake Ending", the player gains access to the Private Room. They must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If the player fails to shut the doors and vents in order to defend themselves or when the Power Indicator runs out completely, Ennard will immediately jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If the player completes this night, they will unlock the season finale of The Immortal and The Restless. Shortly after the episode, Ennard can be seen dragging itself into the player's living room from the right side with his left eye flickering. Custom Night Ennard appears for the last time in the last Custom Night cutscene.The Freddy Files page 137 - "After defeating each of the first nine custom nights, you'll watch one of seven 8-bit cut scenes. Ennard (who now occupies your body) is going through the world like normal, only your body is decaying. Ennard's endoskeleton eventually leaves in search of a fresher body, but strangely, your body becomes back to life." At the end of the last cutscene, Michael Afton regurgitates robotic parts that belong to Ennard into the sewers and then collapses on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and he then stands back up. Ennard's animatronic eyes then appear in the sewers. Trivia *Ennard strongly resembles Viral Code from The Desolate Room, another game by Scott Cawthon, both in physical appearance and character role. Just like Circus Baby/Ennard, Viral Code also seems to be a supporting character at first, but later will reveal himself as the main antagonist. *If all of his jumpscares are counted, Ennard is the only character in the entire series to have more than two jumpscares, being four. **He also has more jumpscares in a different location than any other animatronic in the whole series. *Ennard is one of Kellen Goff's (the voice actor of Funtime Freddy) favorite animatronics from the series, the other being Mangle.Sorry, I don't have Scott's permission to do that. Mangle and Ennard! HEESA GONNA WEEN Never played it, but Popgoes seems pretty cool. "Hey Bon-Bon! I think that's the birthday boy over there! We should go give him a surprise!" Gadget - Kellen Goff, Reddit, - I am Kellen Goff, voice actor for Funtime Freddy. Ask me anything! *Before the release of the game, it was heavily thought by the community that Ennard was likely going to be related to the Puppet. **Supporting this, in the third teaser, Ennard's color palette is very similar to The Puppet's in the Night 4 cutscene from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Ennard having a red button also may refer to how the Puppet had buttons on its chest. **Ennard was also thought to be another 'take apart and put back together' attraction, or an out-of-service animatronic. ***This was due to his wires and broken parts, and his source code shows a schedule of which animatronics to be used on private parties and bookings. ****It was only revealed later that Circus Baby was the out-of-service animatronic. *Ennard is one of the two characters in the series to lack counterparts, the other being Ballora. *The mask seen in the Primary Control Module disappears on Night 5, presumably taken by Ennard. However, Ennard does not wear it until the player is in either the Scooping Room or the Private Room, for reasons unknown. **Also, the mask doesn't seem to have ears at all while in the Primary Control Module. However, whenever Ennard wears it, the ears are there. It is unknown where the ears come from, although they could be hidden under the mask if not simply an oversight during development. ***Eventually, it is unknown where the red button Ennard wears came from. ****Though, some people speculate that Ennard was already a character before he was taken out, and his mask and button were used as props. *On Night 5, during Parts/Service and the Scooping Room, Ennard's right eye is open almost entirely, in contrast to all other instances where it is half shut. **His drooping right eye may be similar to the eyelid disorder ptosis. *Ennard is one of two characters in the game to have a repeating jumpscare, the other being Yenndo. *Ennard's name is a play or pun on "innard", which means the internal parts of a human or machine. Fitting, considering his entire body is made of the parts of other animatronics. **This was first teased in Ennard's first teaser which had the tagline, "There's a little of me in every body." **In the Real Ending, Ennard wears the player's skin, becoming Eggs Benedict's new innards. **In the last cutscene of the Custom Night, animatronic parts that appear to be Ennard's are regurgitated by Purple Guy, and fall into the sewers. ***This might reveal that Eggs Benedict is Purple Guy. The supporting fact is that it was he who got scooped by the Scooper. *One of Ennard's jumpscares from the Private Room is nearly identical to Phantom Freddy's jumpscare from the third game, as both pop out in front of the player and move a bit closer to the screen. **Eventually, Ballora's jumpscare from Custom Night is similar to Ennard. *Ennard is, along with Funtime Freddy and Golden Freddy from the first and second game, the only character to have its own jumpscare sound (in this case, while in the Private Room). **However, after the Custom Night update, most animatronics that appear in the Custom Night with a jumpscare share this jumpscare sound. **Ennard is also the only animatronic from the whole franchise to have more than one jumpscare sound, with a total of three. ***However, two are reused from other animatronics, and other animatronics reuse Ennard's jumpscare sound in the Custom Night. *Ennard's endoskeleton head entirely fits the springlock character in Night 4. **With this, the designs are very similar to Toy Chica. *Oddly, the Private Room jumpscares are in a different lighting, very similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is unknown why this occurs. *Ennard is one of the two characters who has appeared in more than two teasers, the other being Circus Baby. **However, unlike Baby, it does not require brightening images. **Ennard's last two teasers were exactly the same, but had different lighting. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's mask will change to Lolbit's face. *The music that plays when the player defends themselves against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named 'Watch Your 6', most likely referencing the player beating the night at 6 AM in every Five Nights at Freddy's game. **"Watch your six" is also a military term that means "watch your back." *Ennard in CAM 03 is very similar to Bonnie in the Supply Closet from the first game. **Coincidentally, both rooms are named as CAM 03. **In addition, Funtime Freddy makes the same appearance in Custom Night. *Ennard at the Private Room during the Fake Ending may be similar to Springtrap from the third game as both are the only single animatronics appearing in all cameras and have double jumpscares. *Ennard is one of the animatronics from the game not to be featured in the Custom Night, the other being Baby. **This is mostly because Ennard is made of entire animatronic endoskeletons, belonging to Baby, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, and Funtime Freddy. **However, animatronic parts, presumably belonging to Ennard, do make a short appearance in the final minigame, being regurgitated by Purple Guy and being seen in the sewers. *Counting all possible wires on the Extra menu, Ennard has about 406 wires. *Ennard from the Funtime Auditorium is one of the animatronics in the game to come out in darkness while jumpscaring the player, others being Funtime Foxy and Ballora. *Ennard could have been the original version of Circus Baby, according to the Circus Baby's Minigame. It is possible, as the suit possesses blue eyes in the minigame, similar to Ennard's eyes. **This fact may not be true, due to possessing a party hat and the color on Funtime Freddy's eye color being blue. ***Ennard does have three blue eyes: its two main eyes and Freddy's eye on the left side of Ennard's head. *Ennard's "You won't die" dialogue in the Custom Night cutscene could be a reference to Baby/Ennard's Fake & Real Ending dialogue: "'''You won't die.'" And "The Scooper will only hurt for a moment."'' **Additionally, the "You won't die" line is actually taken from Baby's line. *Ennard is one of several animatronics that are capable of using the vents, the others being being Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, Mangle, Bonnie and Chica from the second game, Springtrap and Bidybab. *Ennard is the first secret character whose appearance was revealed early in the development of the game via teaser images. Golden Freddy and the shadow animatronics were not initially revealed before the game's release. *Ennard can be seen in Parts & Service on Night 5 if Baby is removed. Errors *In Ennard's image in the Extra menu, his right eyebrow is noticeably missing. **This also happens in the Scooping Room during the Real Ending as well as at the end of the Fake Ending. *During Ennard's jumpscare in Parts/Service, Ennard's animation behind Baby never moves away, leaving Ennard twice on-screen. *Ennard's wires clip through himself, or the walls in the Private Room. *In some instances when Ennard wears the mask, the jaw wires clip through the jaw of the mask. **The jaw of the mask also appears to be floating in some instances. *When Ennard is in CAM 03, his right arm clips through the wall. **Also in the same area, his feet are clipping through the floor. *Due to programming, Ennard can appear on CAM 01 or CAM 02 on the Custom Night. Normally, when playing Angry Ballet mode, CAM 01 and 02 only show static. However, removing this static reveals that Ennard still goes to those cameras. This is actually because Ennard's graphic is used as a placeholder for Ballora's position. See a video of this here. *During the final minigame cutscene, when animatronic parts (presumably belonging to Ennard) are regurgitated by Purple Guy/Eggs Benedict, one of his three hazel-blue eyes is missing, this is most likely an oversight. References |-| UCN = Ennard will return in the game mashup Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Just like Molten Freddy and Springtrap, he also climbs in the vent system. But he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Trivia * Ennard is said to be a male by Scott in the character programming roster. * From the first teaser for Ultimate Custom Night featuring the menu of animatronic characters, while it changes constantly over days, Ennard's right eyebrow is missing, the same noticeable error that occurs a few times in Sister Location. This was fixed when the update change for the first teaser was shown. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Real Ending EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard from outside of the Scooping Room. Eggs_Benedict_Opening_Eyes.gif|Ennard opening its eyes while wearing Eggs Benedict's skin. Note that its eyes are pink in color, likely for paranormal reasons. Fake Ending 1268.png|Ennard in CAM 01. ennardcam1close.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 01. IMG_0037.PNG|Ennard in CAM 02. 1269.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 02. ennarscam03.png|Ennard in CAM 03. 1263.png|Ennard in CAM 04. ennardvent.png|Ennard in CAM 05. Ennardventcloser.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 05. 1265.png|Ennard in CAM 06. 1266.png|Ennard in CAM 07. IMG_0085.GIF|Ennard dragging itself in front of the TV. Other 1309.png|The mask Ennard wears in some instances, as seen in the Primary Control Module. IMG_0038.GIF|Ennard behind Baby before she moves from the conveyor belt. Note that its mask is not present. Minigame EnnardBarf.gif|Ennard's parts being regurgitated by Purple Guy (click to animate). EnnardEyes.gif|Ennard's eyeballs opening in the sewer (click to animate). Teasers TheresALittleMeInEveryBody.JPG|Ennard from the third teaser. EnnardClearer.JPG|Ennard's mask from the seventh teaser. EnnardTeaser.JPG|Ennard's mask from the older version of the seventh teaser. Ultimate Custom Night Ennard UCN VENT.png|Ennard's mugshot from the Vent Monitor. |-|Audio = Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics